How 6 Men Killed Their Husband
by ChenLin21
Summary: They cheated, They screwed up, They liar. This short story How 6 Men Killed Their Husband. How Waste, But indeed it's a murder not a crime. [Bad summary / EXO OFFICIAL PAIR / Tragedy & Crime/ English / Bad Grammar / One shoot]


**Title :  
How 6 Men Killed Their Husband**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO**

**Genre : Tragedy**

**Pairing : EXO Official pair**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**NO BASHED.**

**NO COPY**

* * *

1.

_'Pops'_

"So, Mr. _Huang_, How you killed your own—em, husband, is it ?"

—ask the officer.

'_Pops'_

"Yes. He is my handsome Canadian, _Kris Wu_.  
_Well_,  
You know how people have these little habits that get you down.  
Like A little child.  
Yeah, _Kris Wu _who like to chew gum.  
No, No. not chew. _POP._"

—the panda eyed guy, _Huang Zi Tao_ answered.

'_Pop!'_

"So, what's the next ?"

—the officer asked him again.

"So I came home this one day and I am really irritated,  
and then I'm looking for a bit of sympathy"

—_Tao_ still chewing his bubble gum.

'_Pop_!'

"There's My darling Canadian man, _Kris_ laying on the couch, drinking a beer and chewing."  
—He continued his words,

'_Pop!'_

"Ah ! No, No ! not chewin'. Poppin', Officer.  
So, I said to him,  
"you pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did it again.

POP !"

The officer surprised for a little bit.

"So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots..."

—_Tao_ smirked

"...into his head."

The officer gulped.

"If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I bet you would  
Have done the same!"  
—_Tao_ smirked.

* * *

2.

'_Six !'_

"So, Mr. _Xi_, How you killed Mr. _Oh Sehun _?"

—asked the _Officer_.

"I met Mr. _Oh Sehun_ from  
_Seoul _about two years ago.  
and he told me he was single  
and, hehe, we hit it off right away."

—The baby faced man, _Xi Luhan_, Indeed a _Beijing man_.

"So, what's the next ?"

—the officer asked him again.

'_Six !'_

"So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
I feel so happy on that moment,"

That Young man chuckled than his expression on his face turned into creepy.

'_Six !'_

"And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass !  
Not only was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
All of those _bitches_, you know."  
—_Luhan_ said.

The Officer take a note and a shocked expression on his face.

"So that night,  
When he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
_You know_, some guys just can't hold  
their _arsenic_."  
—_Luhan _laughed as well as a little devil.

The Officer gazed at Luhan for a moment.

"If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same, _Officer_"  
—_Luhan_ stared to the Officer with his sexy smirked.

'_Six_ !'

* * *

3.

'_Squish_ _!'_

"So, Mr. _Do_, How you killed Mr. _Kim—Hold on, is he your hu—husband _?"  
—The officer widened that he already handle 3 of 6 _gay_ case these days.

"_Indeed,"  
_.-A beautiful black eyes, _Do Kyungsoo_, smiled at the officer.

"So, _tell me,_ Mr. Do."  
—The Officer let the young man to speak up.

'_Squish !_'

"So, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carving up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband, _Jongin_,  
in a jealous rage.  
_"You been screwin' the milkman,"_  
he says.  
He was crazy  
and he kept screaming',"  
—_Kyungsoo relaxed_.

_'Why he is so relax, by the way_ ?'  
.—_the Officer thought_.

'_Squish !'_

_"'You been screwin the milkman.'_  
And, _yeah_, I ran into him with my knife.  
I stabbed him with my knife ten times…  
_Oh_, how pity is he, isn't he.  
Oh, my love.  
_Kim Jongin_.  
If he don't be crazy,  
he is still alive and kiss my lips."  
—_Kyungsoo sighed_.

Kyungsoo stared at the _officer_.

"If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!"

Kyungsoo crazily laughing.

"It was a murder  
But not a crime!"

* * *

4.

'_UH-HUH_ !'

"So, Mr. _Byun_, How you killed Mr. _Park_—your husband ?"  
—asked _The Officer_ rubbed his _brow_.

"_Ah ! Yes. But I told ya, I'm not guilty_,"  
—answered a guy with black _eyeliner_ on his eyelids, _Byun Baekhyun_.

'_UH-HUH_ !'

"What do you mean ?"  
—The officer _frowned_.

"They say that  
When we visited _Han _lake, _the_ famous Lake  
Me and _Channie_ holding each other.  
Kissed each other.  
But it is not true, I am innocent.  
I am."  
-_Baekhyun_ cried.

'_UH-HUH_ !'

"But if you are innocent, why they arrest you?"  
—asked _the Officer._

_Baekhyun_ stopped his cry and with innocent face.

'_UH-HUH_ !'

He replied,

"I slammed his head.  
That _ahjusshi_ said that I did. I tried to  
explain to the police but they did not understand ...  
They sent me to the jail,  
instead to his _grave_ !"

The officer frowned.

'_UH-HUH_ !'

"I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?"  
—_Baekhyun_ cried.

* * *

5.

'_Cicero!'_

"So, Mr. _Zhang_, How you killed your sister and um—your husband ?"

—asked the officer.

'_Cicero !_'

"My sister, _Hyoyeon_ and  
my husband, _Kim Jyuumeon_—His stage name, _Suho_.  
I had double act,  
We traveled around with the circus.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks  
one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other."  
—answered _Zhang Yixing_ in kind manner.

"_Impressive. A circus_."  
—The officer replied.

_Yixing chuckled then stopped._

'_Cicero_ !'

"_Well_, one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the three of us,  
boozin' and  
havin' a few laughs  
when we run out of ice.  
So I went out to get some."  
—_Yixing_'s expression turned more frustrated than before.

"_What happen _?"  
—asked the officer again.

'_Cicero_ !'

"I come back, open the door  
and there's _Hyoyeon_ and  
_Suho_ doing '_it'"  
_—Yixing said with sad tone.

The officer felt sorry.

'_Cicero _!'

"Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out.  
I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I realized they were dead."  
—Yixing cried.

'_Cicero !_'

"But if you were me,  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I bet you would  
Have done the same."  
—Yixing continued his word.

* * *

6.

"That was the story about young men killed their husband,"

—told the officer.

"W—Why you do—done this to me, _Xiumin ?"_

.—asked his _mate_.

"_Lipschitz,_"

—answered sweet, cute young officer_, Xiumin_.

"_So, _I loved _Kim Jongdae_  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a singer."  
—_Xiumin_ smiled.

"_Xiumin …_"  
—His _mate, Kim Jongdae,_whispered_._

'_Lipschitz_,'

"He was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
go to _Lipschitz club_  
looking for himself  
and on the way home  
he found _Kyuhyun_,  
_Henry_,  
_Ryeowook_ and _Yesung_.  
and make a love with those _bitches_."  
—Xiumin replied.

"_P—Please don't do this to me, ho—honey._"  
—_Jongdae_ cried.

"_Well_, I guess you can say we broke up  
because of _artistic differences_.  
He saw himself as alive."

—Xiumin said and stab his knife to _Jongdae's heart_.

"and I saw him dead."

Xiumin stared to Jongdae's dead body, before he threw to the lake.

"But if you were me,  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same, dear husband,"  
—Xiumin continued his word.

When Xiumin finished his word, 5 young men appears with devil smirk.  
They appeared in their own black shadow.

"_Pops !_"

said Tao.

"_Six !"_

said Luhan.

"_Squish !"_

said Kyungsoo.

"_Uh-huh !"_

said Baekhyun.

"_Cicero_ !"

said _Yixing._

"_Lipschitz !_"

said _Xiumin_.

**END**

Anneyong Haseo

Lin imnida

Ini adalah ff English exo yang paling pertama. Aku lagi nyari bahan buat konser kampus. Eh, ngga sengaja nemu lagu broadway judulnya **'Chicago – Cell Block Tango'**. Suka banget ama nada lagunya, soalnya easy listening bgt. Mungkin agak pusing dengan bahasa inggris, bahasa inggrisnya rada-rada. Maaf ya.  
Dialog di atas ini aku ambil dari Cellblock tango cuman ada beberapa yang aku ubah, biar nyambung. Agak pendek, singkat, tapi semi-tragis.

Semoga suka.

Baca juga ff aku yg **"The Alpha"** dan **"I'm dreamed of dream**".

Dimohon review ya -ngasah piso bareng Kyungsoo-/ditendang Jongin dan EXOTICS/

THANK YOU,

XOXO

Lin.


End file.
